Our Dangerous Loves
by Addison Clarks
Summary: Maria, Carly and Jason Prescott, have all moved to Sweet Amoris on order of their father the Leader of the Hunt. The three siblings are to eliminate the town of its vampires. They enroll at Sweet Amoris High School undercover as students. The rules- 1. Protect the humans 2. Do not reveal you are a hunter to anyone 3. And lastly do not fall in love with a vamp. Contains BL & GL.
1. Maria's POV

Maria's P.O.V

I stood between my brother and sister. Before us was the head of council. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. For some reason I had the urge to run and hide.** "I have a task for the three of you." **We nodded our heads in union. **"There is a town known as Sweet Amoris. The town is overrun by filthy vampires. Your task is to sneak inside, get chummy with them and find out all you can before you kill each and every last one of them in that town."**

**"Yes Sir."** I said along with Carly and Jason.

**"Good you are free to leave."** We bowed to the head and then silently walked out of the conference room. In the hallway I slumped immediately against the wall with my head in my hands. Jason walked up beside me and pulled me into his arms, attempting to calm me.

**"It's going to be okay Maria."** Carly added. She was leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed.

**"You think so?"** I sniffled, wiping away a tear. I never wanted to be a hunter lead alone have to kill people.

Carly smirked knowingly. **"Of course it will, I'll be there."** She said, winking at me.

I giggled and pulled away from Jason. **"Thank you."** I hugged Carly and Jason smiled.

**"Come on you two, let's get home."** Jason started making his way out of the building, and Carly and I ran to catch up with him. _'Stupid long legs!'_ I cursed Jason for being so tall. In the morning we would be leaving for Sweet Amoris. And I was not looking forward to it.


	2. Carly's POV

Carly's P.O.V

Stretching my arms and legs I looked around the courtyard that I found myself in. Jason, Maria and I had split up in search of the school. And I ended up being in the courtyards. I walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. Folding my legs so that I was sitting criss-cross-applesauce I yawned. Birds chirped around me.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement near the gardens. Leaping from my seat, I slowly made my way over. A girl sat much like I had just been in the grass. Her hair was a soft pretty shade of purple and her eyes were focused on the drawing she was sketching in her notebook. Somehow from her grace and elegance I knew instantly that she was a vampire. **"Hey."** I said walking closer to the girl. She looked up, a deep pink coursing through her veins. Stuttering she barely made out a simple hi.

**"What are you doing out here?"** I asked leaning against a tree. Crossing my arms I looked at the girl.

**"Uh, well I was, was um, drawing." **The girl replied.

**"Shy are we?"** I laughed as the girl blushed once again. **"Names Carly. Yours?"** I asked holding out my hand.

**"Violette!"** Violette squeaked and as quickly as she had taken my hand she dropped it almost immediately. Chuckling I sat down beside Violette. **"Mind if I join you?"** I asked. She shook her head no and went back to drawing in her sketch book.

With my arms behind me I leaned back and basked in the sun, letting the sun soak into my pale skin. My raven hair fell loose behind me. I never thought that I would be sitting in a garden with a vampire. It was even one of the rules not to make any social interaction with them. Ugh, rules. I glanced over at Violette only to catch her staring at me. She quickly looked back down at her sketchbook; her hair fell into her face as if she were hiding from me. Her eyes, were a soft silver, pretty if you asked me.

The warning bell sounded. Jumping to my feet I glanced over at Violette who was slowly standing herself. **"Hey you wouldn't know where the history room was?"** I asked Violette.

She nodded and started walking. **"I have that class as well."** She was barely audible. In the history classroom I saw Jason sitting and talking to a guy with silver hair. Violette sat down in her seat, and I quickly made my way over to Jason.

**"What a surprise seeing you here."** I said taking a seat beside him. Jason smirked,

**"What up little sis."**

**"Shut up,"** I elbowed him and held out my hand the silverette. **"Hi, I'm Carly this dork's 'little' sister."** Please he was only older than me by two minutes. At least I'm still older than Maria. The boy took my hand, smiling kindly.

**"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Lysander."** I chuckled.

**"Lysander."** I nodded my head mockingly and sat back in my seat. This should be a lot of fun.


	3. Jason's POV

Where on earth is the bathroom? I thought walking around the hallways. I kept seeing classrooms, classrooms, and more classrooms. Not paying any attention to where I was going I walked right into someone. He was about my height maybe an inch or two taller. His clothes were outdated and his hair was a silky silver, with the tips dyed black.

"Sorry." I apologized, "I'm Jason."

"It's alright, I'm Lysander. It is a pleasure to meet you Jason." He smiled softly. "You look lost. Are you one of the new students?" Lysander asked me. I nodded cheekily.

"Yep that's me. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

Lysander chuckled in his soft tone. "Yes of course follow me." Lysander led me down the hall and stopped in front of the bathrooms. I nodded my thanks and went into do well I'm not telling you.

When I finished walked back out. Lysander was leaned against the wall talking to some red-head. I didn't think he would wait for me. Lysander noticed me and waved me over. Slowly I walked over. "Jason this is Castiel." Lysander introduced us.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. Castiel said the same thing in return.

"Well Lys, you know where to find me." Castiel stalked off. Lysander chuckled at my expression and walked up to me.

"So what's your first class?" He asked glancing at my schedule. "History lucky you that's my class as well." He smirked and we walked down the hall and turned left to get to the history room. There were a couple students inside already. We went to the back of the room and sat down. A girl in front of us turned around, she had big silver eyes and she glared at me. Slightly confused I glanced over at Lysander who was busy jotting things down in his notebook.

Lysander closed his book and looked up. He smiled kindly at the girl. "Hello Nina." Nina, blushed and a huge smile spread across her face. "Nina, this is Jason. Jason Nina." Lysander introduced us and Nina bowed her head and smiled widely. I waved awkwardly.

A moment later the teacher entered the room after Carly and the purple haired girl. Vampires everywhere. how on earth were we supposed to blend in? I grumbled to myself. A sharp pain emanated from my forehead and I reached up. In front of me Carly smirked. "Wow Jason." She bid her goodbyes and nodded to Nina. I glared and took my hand away from my forehead. Ugh that twin of mine.

Lysander chuckled from beside me and I glanced a look over at him. "What?" I smiled and he shook his head.

"It's nothing, you two just remind me of myself and my brother." He has a brother? I guess I shouldn't act surprised we just met after all.

Mr. Faraize started the lesson and I looked around the room. I had to pick out those that were human and those that were vampires before my sister did. Mainly because then I could rub it in Carly's face. I wouldn't mind if Maria spotted them first I just didn't want Carly to think she was better than me. Oh who am I kidding I just don't want her to get praised by Dakota. A warm blush spread across my cheeks and I shook my head, clearing it.

I scrawled down the notes we received in class and started to stand when Lysander stopped me. "Jason." His gold and green eyes lightened as he neared. "Where you off to now?" I stopped. Where was my stupid schedule? I dug through my papers. Ah there it was.

I groaned. Math. Lysander looked over and sighed himself. "I sadly don't have Math next." He smiled regrettably. "But I will gladly show you there." He started walking and pulled out his phone to text someone. "Castiel has that class next and said he'll go." Lysander shook his head. Hmm I wonder if it is strange for Castiel to actually go to class. We ended up in front of the math room where a girl with pretty orange hair that was in a neat braid and had crystal blue eyes smiled and greeted us. Beside her a boy with black hair played on a PSP? He glanced up once before returning to his game.

"I'm Iris." The girl introduced herself and gestured to the boy beside her. "And that is Armin." She shook her head and grinned up at us. "You're one of the new students? I met Maria I think?"

"Did she have blonde hair and blue green eyes?" Iris nodded. "Then that was definitely Maria. Iris giggled. You can sit with us and Castiel. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room. I glanced over my shoulder to see Lysander walking away. had a watched a second longer I would have seen him glance back with a sad fleeting look before briskly walking away.


End file.
